Obiwans Adventures
by skywater1
Summary: One Shot changes Obiwans Life forever. One Shot changes everyones Life forever. How would Obiwans Life gone if that one Shot missed. AU Obisiri PLease R&R say anything really, If you don't like it tell me, if you Love TELL me, And if its Ok TELL ME pleas
1. Chapter 1

This is an A/U. I asked myself what if that one Shot missed. What could happen? This is what I think should happen. Oh and George Lucas own all.

Obi-wans Adventures

Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-gon Jinn and Jar Jar Binks crawled around the corner of the stone bridge of Naboo. Glancing over the edge they was a small group of Battle Droids marching down the cobble stone streets Theeds, the capital city. The Droids where in a surrounding a group of Politicians, one being the person the two Jedi needed to see, Queen Amidala,

And escort to safety.

"On three," Qui-gon asked.

"Sounds good," 19 year old Obi-wan responded. His Blue eyes sparkled with excitement.

"One,"

Slowly they unclipped their Lightsabers.

"Two,"

Obi-wan gathered the force around him, ready to make the jump.

"THREE,"

The Jedi jump from there leapt from their hiding spot, followed by a clumsy Jar Jar, who tripped and fell. The Blue and Green sabers made short work of the surprised droids. Qui-gon quickly informed the Queen and her assistances that they where Jedi sent to help them, they came as soon as they found out that the trade Federation had landed troops on the planet.

"We need to contact the Chancellor." Qui-gon stated.

"The Trade Federation has blocked all communication." One of the politicians said.

"Do you have transport?"

"Follow me."

Soon, after freeing some pilots, the Jedi found themselves heading strait for the Trade Federations Blockade. Blaster Cannon erupted everywhere around them.

"We've lost the shield power." Shouted the Captain, as he it the switch to release astro

Droids to fix the ship where it was hit, a few seconds later he announced, "Powers back. Shield up at max."

The Naboo Cruiser Slipped past the Blockade and made the jump to hyperspace. "Were lucky," The pilot said, "Is the shot had been a little left, we would've needed a new hyperdrive."

"How long till we reach Coruscant,"

"A few hours,"

"I need to speak with council as soon as we get there."

* * *

Qui-gon and Obi-wan stood in the council Chamber relaying the information of what happened to the Jedi Masters. "This is disturbing about the Trade Federation," Mace Windo said, "It isn't normal for them to be this aggressive. We need to look in to this matter. The Council wants you two to escort the Queen home for now. You are dismissed." Mace said with a sigh and a wave of the hand. The Two Jedi bowed, Obi-wan turned and started to the door.

"More too say have you, Qui-gon?" The voice of Yoda echoed in Obi-wan's ears. He turned to see that his master had not followed him out.

"If I may," Qui-gon responded. Yoda gave a small nod. "I would like to suggest my

Apprentice for the Jedi Trials."

Obi-wan were shocked and honored at the same time; the Jedi Trials were a big thing. If he passed then he would end his apprenticeship and become a Jedi Knight. He was honored that his master thought he was ready.

"Five days from now, Trials begin. Back from your mission you will not be." Yoda said.

"I know I would like to leave Obi-wan here. I will do the Mission on my own."

"No!" Obi-wan shouted before he could think, "Master it's to dangerous, wars about to brake out on the planet. You can't go back alone. I'm grateful that you think I'm ready, but I'd rather wait till next year and try then, rather then put you in danger."

Qui-gon couldn't help but smile that the boy, no young man, was concerned for his safety. "I've done many missions by myself remember."

"Your Apprentice speaks the truth." Yoda blinked his big eyes and stared at him.

"It's been a long time since you've done a mission on you own and this is a very dangerous mission." Mace said, pausing to think, "May be we could get a different Jedi team to finish the mission." He suggested. The council agreed, knowing how important the trials were. Mace himself wanted to see how Obi-wan would do. He remembers all the times the boy had spoke up against him with out thinking.

"_The boy has really grown up." _He thought, rubbing his chin.

"Agreed are we, Master Qui-gon and young Obi-wan shall stay." Master Yoda chuckled.

* * *

Obi-wan woke up early the next day. He had four days till the trials and no idea what to expect. The Jedi where not allowed to speak of the trials after they had completed them. So he could only guess what was to come. He need too be ready; both physically and mentally. "I'll do some combat training and some meditating." He thought.

Obi-wan left his room and headed to the training room. On his way he saw his master pacing back and forth, "Poor Qui-gon, he hates have nothing to do." He said with a chuckle.

The training room was mostly empty, a few apprentice hung out there, having the day off, chatting about missions. Obi-wan grabbed one of the training probes and click it on. He set it for a harder level then he was used to so he would get a good work out. The blue blade of his lightsaber buzzed on. As soon as he activated the deadly weapon, the floating droid went on the Attack coming from all angles. Obi-wan deflected blaster fire at the same time as he attacked. But try as he must the Droid stayed out of range. After a few minute of back and forth between him and the annoying little ball, Obi-wan called on the Force and leapt over it, slicing it neatly in two before landing.

Clap, Clap, Clap

Came the slow almost mocking clap, Obi-wan turned to see a young girl. She was about seventeen years old, with shoulder length blonde hair, standing there, watching him. A small smile formed on his lips. "Long time no see, Obi-wan Kenobi."

"Too Long, Siri," Siri and Obi-wan had been friends for most of his life. They had gone on many missions together. Nether one ever wanted to say it, but the made a great team. Siri's amazing lightsaber Combat and Obi-wan's quick thinking got them out of many sticky messes.

"So what are you doing here, I heard you and Adi were in Nar Shaddaa tracking a bounty hunter."

"That a long story," Siri said with a sign, "I'll tell you later, it's interesting." She said with a shiver. "I heard you were taking the Trials."

"Yea, I can't wait, but I'm a little scared."

Siri laughed, "The Brave Obi-wan scared. Well don't worry I'll be there to protect you." She giggled.

"You're taking it to!" Obi-wan was shocked she was always ahead of others her age, but taking the trials at seventeen, that was almost unheard of.

"I'll see you there, ok." Siri said as she turned to leave, her blue eyes shined.

"Bye, maybe we can eat together sometime." She waved back, letting him know she heard him. "This will be interesting."

Please R&R If you want me to keep writing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2…… I Hope you like it, Please R&R

Obi-wan was meditating in the Room of a thousand Fountains, on top of a roaring waterfall. "Two days until the Trials." He reminded himself.

"Obi-wan," Obi-wan jumped, he didn't hear anyone or sense anyone coming. Turning around he saw Qui-gon standing there with a smirk on. "This is for you." Obi-wan took the small brown paper package and quickly opened it. There sat a necklace with a green crystal on the end. "It's a warming crystal from the Moons of Syssily. The twin suns of the planet heat the moons so no one can live on them, but the crystals that are formed on the moons trap the heat in them." Obi-wan touched it, but it felt cool. Qui-gon reached over twisted the top of the crystal. Suddenly it started to heat up and almost burn obi-wan's hands.

"Thank you, but what do I need it for?" Obi-wan Questioned and Qui-gon just laugh.

"Oh you'll know." Qui-gon started to walk away but stopped, "Right, Yoda said to give this to you." He handed him a data pad and left. Obi-wan clicked it on and it read:

_All Apprentices,_

_For the Trials, Pack for a 10-day mission. The Trials are in two parts, one in two days, and the second part will follow shortly after. Both part you must pass. _

B2

* * *

Obi-wan read the data pad over and over again as he walked down the hall; this was the only information on the trials he had, "So there is two parts to it." Obi-wan thought.

"Obi-wan!" Obi-wan turned at the sound of his name, just in time to see a Mon Calamari girl dive into his arms and give him a big hug.

"Bant," Bant Eerin a Mon Calamari girl that he had known from before he was an apprentice, He hadn't seen her since her first master died. She was now the apprentice of the great Kit Fisto. She was a year younger then obi-wan, "I see you got the data pad."

"Huh," For getting about the trials.

"The Data Pad, for the Trials, I heard from Siri you're taking them to."

"You're in it to, that's great." Obi-wan was Surprised that all his friends were talking them at the same time as him.

The Two chatted for nearly two hours on what they thought was going to happen, but soon after parted ways promising to meet on the day of the test.

* * *

The Day of the Trials, Qui-gon told Obi-wan to go to the Hanger bay. On his way there he met up with both Siri and Bant. They all where dressed in tunics, Obi-wan and Bant wore the normal light brown tunic while Siri had worn the darker brown. All three had there lightsabers hanging from there belt and a backpack carrying there ten-days of supplies. Siri's shoulder length blonde hair was strait down. Obi-wan Remembered how much Siri hated when people complimented her beauty, it seemed she was more conferrable with herself now.

When they got to the Hanger they were shocked to see it was packed with students. "I had no idea that there were this many students taking the test." Bant said. Obi-wan sensed a bit of fear. He too was a little scared, remembering the Data pad. You have to passes the first test to make it to the second test. How many will be cut? What was the backpack for? Obi-wan didn't know what was going to happen and that scared him.

"How many people are here, Fifty?" Siri wondered out loud

"Seventy-two," Bant said, Siri just nodded, both of them knew that Mon calamari where extremely smart and that Bant excelled in numbers. If she said there was Seventy-two there where seventy-two.

Soon a Jedi Knight that none of the three knew stood up in the front and Said, "Ok, Ok, Quiet down." As soon as the room was quiet the Jedi spoke again, "Now I know none of you has any clue what is going on but that's why I'm here. This is what is going to happen. You have all ready been assigned randomly to one of many different testes. Each Test will have no more then 20 other apprentices taking it. Not all the Apprentices will pass talking your test. Take a look at the Data pad you received. There's a number there that matches one of the ships behind me." The Jedi motioned to the six ships behind him.

Obi-wan looked at his data pad, there it was _B2_, he hadn't seen it before.

"You will be briefed on your test once you're at your ship."

Obi-wan looked around and saw that he had lost track of both Siri and Bant. "Well I'll see them after the test." He made his way to ship with his number, when he got the ship saw a Bothen Jedi Knight standing on the loading ramp. Bothens are Humanoids with fur all over there body; they have long snouts with and extreme sense of smell.

"I'm Obi-wan Kenobi. Am I at the right place?"

"Ah, Obi-wan, you are Qui-gon's apprentice; he's great Jedi and a Greater Man." Hearing this Obi-wan was filled with Pride. "I'm glad to have you in my test. Get onboard, when the rest of the students get here I'll tell you your test."

Obi-wan walked up the ramp in to the small ship, there were a two apprentice there already. He counted the number of seats in the ship, there was eleven. Looking at the others who were talking, one was a light blue Twi'lik, and the other Barabel, a reptilian humanoid with no hair, sharp teeth, and a long tail. The specie are known for there tracking and hunting skills.

Obi-wan sat across from them, both stared at him. "I sense fear in you." The Twi'lik said with a smirk.

"Leave the kid alone, Feli," The Barabel hissed.

"I just joking with him. I didn't know children take the trials."

"What do you mean children?" Obi-wan said a little offended.

"You're what, eighteen,"

"I am Nineteen,"

"That's what I mean, I'm twenty-one and Brak here is Twenty-three."

"And I'm Seventeen, what's your point." A new voice cut in. Relief spread over Obi-wan's face, Siri, "Just because you two are slow learners doesn't mean we need to be held back."

The two stared at her long and hard, then broke into laughter. "I like this girl." The Feli smiled. "I'm just messing with you. I am Feli and my scaly friend is Brak. I'm guessing this is your first time at the trials."

Obi-wan and Siri gave each other a puzzled look then nodded to the duo. "Well good, this is our third time." The younger Jedi were surprised, their third time, was the test that hard. "Yes I know, two great Jedi like us fail, I blame Brak." The talkative Jedi joked, Brak just grunted. "And before you ask how the test goes, don't ask, it's different each time."

"The only thing we can come up with is that the first part is all about survival." The quiet Lizard said. Siri sat next to Obi-wan and soon the other seven seats were filled, Obi-wan looked around, _Bant isn't on are ship,_ he thought sadly.

Ten minutes later the Bothen Jedi appeared out of the Cockpit, "Greetings," he said with a warm smile, "I am Jedi Knight, Rio Dera, and I'm in charge of your first test. In one Hour we will arrive at the fourth Moon of Kale 5. I will drop you off at a designated spot and you will need to work your way to a Republic research base. The trip should take about seventeen days on foot, but don't be too surprised if it takes you twenty-five to thirty days." Every on ship let out a gasp, they had expected it to be hard, but thirty days in the wild, with no way to contact the anyone. Not only would it be hard but it would dangerous.

One of the apprentices raised his hand, "If the trip should take seventeen days, why might it take thirty?"

"One you might and probably will get lost, Two because the weather on the moon is some of the most unpredictable in the galaxy."

"Wait, If were going to be gone that long, why where we told only bring ten days of supplies?" some else shouted.

"Because you will run out of supplies and this test is about survival."

_So he was right. They have done this before. _Siri Thought as she glance over at the Feli who smiled at her and waved._ No wonder that guy failed, he can't be serous._ She sighed and raised her hand. "What are the rules?"

"There are two rules, one, no leaving the planet, which is easy, seeing that you won't have a ship. Two, only the first six people to the finish line pass." Another set of gasps came from the group that meant five of them would fail.

_Good, no rules about teams. Obi-wan and I can work together._

That it for chp 2 I hoped you liked it please R&R

just to tell you the planets are made up by me But The Alien are from the star wars U. Go to look them up


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey Thanks for the Comments…. I was told that I need to Make it clearer when people think, thank you for telling me.

So when people talk its "Bla bla bla bla",

When People think it's (_Like This ok)._

Well here is, plEase R&R

Chapter 3

The Shuttle broke threw the atmosphere, making a slow descend to the moon below. The Apprentices got there first look at the place they would take there test; and it didn't look good.

The moon was covered with dense forests, it had much overgrowth and would be hard, and slow moving. They had no Idea want kind of creature live no this planet and the instructor had said that it had hash weather conditions. To make matters worse the sun would be setting in a few hours.

The Jedi Knight put the ship down slowly, the group grabbed there stuff and made their way to the moons surface. "The research base is to the North," The Knight informed them, "Good luck and may the force be with you." He strolled up the docking ramp and with a hiss, the metal ramp slid close.

The Ship took off and disappeared over the horizon. Obi-wan and Siri watched it disappear and where about to start walking, when they noticed the Feli and Brak where sitting under one of the many trees around them.

"What are you doing?" Siri questioned, with a confused look on her face.

"Aren't you going to head out?" Obi-wan asked

"Why," Feli asked, "The sun will be down in an hour. If we start now we won't have a camp when nightfall comes."

_(I didn't think about that.) _Obi-wan thought. He glanced over at Siri, She nodded and went and sat next to the older Padawans, Obi-wan close on her heels. Soon all the Padawans followed there lead, but two, a young human male and a young male Rodian, announced that they weren't wasting time.

"We aren't afraid of the Night." The Rodian said and they grab the bags and ventured in to the abyss of the Night.

"Fools," Brak said.

"On a Survival mission," Feli said shaking his head, "The Night is your worst enemy. We'll never see them again."

* * *

A Half-hour later they had a roaring fire going and all Nine of them huddled around it. "So this is your third time?" Siri ask Feli "Is this test that hard?"

"Well the First part isn't that hard most of the time, but the second part, they always come up with a real hard task." He said in an upbeat way, laughing it off.

_(How someone who fails so many times can be so happy, I can understand. I can't stand failing.) _She thought.

"The Secret to this test is, one, don't travel at night, we have no idea what creatures live here. Two, gather as much food as you can. Don't use your protein pills and caned food until you have to."

"Ok, Thanks." Siri said thankful for the advice. She turned to see Obi-wan Opening a can of food he brought. "Obi-wan, you idiot!" She yelled.

He jumped almost dropping his food, then glared at her "what,"

"Everyone knows not to eat the caned food first." She Lied

"But I'm Hungry." He complained, inhaling the food.

"Do you always think with your stomach?" She yelled angrily, "you are so frustrating."

"Maybe I am," he stated, "But I'm not going to be hungry tomorrow."

Siri laughed, "Oh yes you will." She whacked him in the back of the head.

He let out a sigh, looking sheepishly "Your right,"

* * *

Next morning they woke up with the sun, quickly packing there stuff. Siri and obi-wan had talked the night before about a plan. They would travel till two o clock each day. They need a fresh water supple every two days or so and had to find shelter each night. They knew the general direction they need to go but other then that they had no idea haw far. They bid goodbye to there new friends and best of Luck.

Siri took the lead with Obi-wan close behind, (_Siri's ability to sense danger would come in handy.) _Obi-wan Thought_, (How long has it been since she and I where on a mission together.)_

"So, How have you been?" He asked, looking around at the forest. "Its been forever since we've seen each other. I've missed you."

A small blush formed on Siri's cheeks. "You have?" she asked, _(Gosh, what's wrong with me its just Obi-wan.) _"I didn't know you thought about me."

"Well I do, I mean I think about all of you: you, bant, Garen. I wish we could see more of each other. I miss the days when we hung out, back before we were apprentices."

(Oh, _All Of you,_ not just me. Wait, what am I thinking. Obi-wans my friend, of course he misses is all of us.) Siri thought, but couldn't shake the blush at the thought of Obi-wan thinking about her.

She could feel him staring at her back… And it made her nervous for some reason. (Why is he staring at me, whats wrong, there must be something wrong, or he wouldn't be staring, Oh Crap whats wrong?)

"Remember when the Four of us snuck in to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, in the middle of the Night?" She asked trying to get her mind off her back.

"Yea, we planned that for like a week."

"And Master Yoda was there waiting for us." Siri Laughed, "He always knew when we where planning something, but let us get away with it."

"I miss the Old days." Obi-wan said with a sad smile. _(Look us, all grown up, soon well be Jedi Knight. Siri's grown to be a Great Jedi and a beautiful woman…) _Obi-wan Screeched to a stop, did he just think that. No, he couldn't have, Jedi don't have attachments. _(Yes Siri was pretty, heck she was beautiful, and with_ h_er deep ocean blue eye and her shoulder length, blonde hair that swayed in the…NO, NO, NO, stop now Obi-wan.) _He told himself, _(Your going down a path you can't. What am I doing?)_ her thought staring at her back.

"I miss the old days too." Siri said.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"What did you say?"

"I said, I miss the Old days too, I was just agreeing with you."

"Oh," Awkward silence.

The Waking continued till two o clock, and then they made camp. Found some food, and fresh water. That's how things went for a few days. They didn't talk much and when they did it always end Awkwardly, Both of them blushing.

AN: Well Thats Chpt 3 Tell me what you think. please R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chpt 4 please R&R

CHAPTER 4

Fourteen days after landing on the Moon,

Sweat was pouring down Obi-wan's strained face. He had been running two miles back to the last place they could find fresh water for nearly four hours now. Without fresh water travel had been slow. Every few days they had to stop for the whole day and send someone back for water, and it was getting harder and harder each time. They needed to find a new source and quick. _(I wonder how Siri is doing with setting up camp, I hope she-)_

Suddenly a blood-curdling scream pierced through the trees. Obi-wan's head shot up, _(That's Siri!)._ Dropping the water, Obi-wan took off in a dead-out sprint. Coming on the camp site, he saw it was empty, "Siri," he screamed, "Where are you?!"

"O…over h…ere." Came the quiet, almost whisper of a response.

He turned around and saw her standing in the middle of a clearing, shake violently, staring up in a tree. He rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, "What's wrong, are you hurt?" He panicked, _(Is she hurt, what's wrong? I can get help for her out here. What am I going to do?)_ Slowly he followed her eyes to the tree.

There's the problem, There sat a Giant, blood-thirsty, Eight-legged, Spider. It clung to two trees with its massive hairy legs. Its jaws snapped together hungrily, as drool slid down its sharp fangs. "Siri, we have to run. OK, on three: One, Two, Three." Obi-wan took off, but quickly stopped when Siri didn't follow. "Siri!" he yelled, "Run!"

She just stood there shaking, _(What's wrong?) "_Please Siri RUN." No good. Just then the giant Beast leaped from its perch, ready to make its kill. "No!" Unclipping his Lightsaber, Obi-wan rushed back.

He drew the force around him and tackled Siri out of the way just before the monstrosity hit the ground. Obi-wan's blue blade hummed to life. The Spider turned to its enemy, ready to attack.

Obi-wan beat it to the punch. Leaping forward, he took off one of the eight legs, causing the Spider to loose its balance. Using the Force Obi-wan back flipped on to its back.

Gripping the saber in both hands, He plunged it into the skull of the Enemy. The Spider wobbled a bit before finally giving in to death. Obi-wan hopped of the animals back, wiping the sweat from his brow. Next thing he new blackness took him; his body fell limp to the ground.

_

* * *

_

_(What Happened,) Obi-wan groaned, (Where am I, and what lying on.) _slowly he opened his eyes to see Siri staring in to his eyes. Realizing that his head is in her lap. He felt his cheeks getting warm.

"Are you all Right?" Siri asked worriedly.

"I think so. What Happened?"

"You pass out from over exertion." She looked away, blinking away tears. "I'm…I'm sorry, if I had run. I was Scared. I have a fear of spiders." Soon her eyes weld up with tears, "You got hurt because of me." Now tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"No, Siri, It's ok. I'm just glad you weren't hurt." Obi-wan sat up, pulling her into a tight hug letting her cry on his shoulder. "It's not your fault."

"But If I wasn't afraid, if I had run."

"Jedi Don't deal with If's. Were both alright and that's what matters." He said giving her a smile. He then wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"Thank you." She smiles.

"How long was I out?"

"A few Hours. You need to drink something. Your body needs water." She said handing him a bottle of water.

"Water…water…WATER, oh sith spit, I dropped the water." Obi-wan got up to go find the water he had dropped. But fell down before he made it five steps, flat on his face.

"Obi-wan," Siri jumped up, "Your Going to hurt yourself." She said running over to him, Fear in her eyes that he hurt himself.

"AGH……My Nose," Obi-wan yelled as He sat up, Blood gushing. "I BROKE MY NOSE!"

"Let Me see," Siri Sighed leaning in, "Does this hurt?" She poked his nose with her finger.

"No," He said, wrinkling it. "It tickles."

"Idiot, you had me worried, it's just a bloody nose." She yelled whacking him in the back of the head. "Lets go we need to keep Moving."

"But the Water,"

"We have plenty; anyway we need to find a new source quick." She said worriedly.

A/N: Sorry for the Short chpt. ive been busy. I Hope you Like it PLEASE R&R...you Know you want to...you do...you do...COME ON...PLEASE...I'll Give you a Hug...FINE...Two HUgs, Greedy... Hug...Hug There happy NOW R&R


End file.
